PassFail
by 1n4n6m45s
Summary: Noel is failing class, but Mr. Fitz has some extra credit for him. Slash.


Noel Kahn waited at his desk anxiously as Mr. Fitz passed out the tests. Noel was failing English and this grade was necessary for him to pass this semester and continue playing lacrosse. He had studied for hours for this test and even read the book; however, the grade Mr. Fitz handed back did not reflect his effort. Noel groaned and laid his head on his desk as he saw the giant red F on the top of his paper.

"I would like to talk to you after class, Mr. Kahn," Mr. Fitz said to him as he continued to walk down the aisles handing out the rest of the grades.

After class, Noel slowly walked up to Mr. Fitz's desk as his classmates all went on to their next class. He approached his teacher and looked into his dreamy brown eyes. He had been crushing on his since the beginning of the semester and focused more on his teachers tight butt rather than what he wrote on the board. This might be why he was doing so poorly. Noel continued to check out Mr. Fitz's biceps through his shirt. He noted that he must have been working out since his sleeves looked a little tight.

"You probably know why I wanted to talk with you, Noel," Mr. Fitz said.

"Yeah, Mr. Fitz, I'm failing your class and I need to pass to play lacrosse," Noel replied.

"Exactly, except you failed your last test which was your final chance to raise your grade for the semester; however, I am willing to give you some extra credit, if you choose to accept it," Mr. Fitz replied with a slight mischievous grin.

"What kind of extra credit are you talking about, Mr. Fitz?" Noel asked curiously, not wanting to do any more school assignments.

"Well this assignment isn't part of the curriculum, but I'm sure we can keep it between you and me," hinted Mr. Fitz. "I have been noticing how you check me out during class, Noel. Don't try to deny it either. You're not a bad looking young man yourself and I am willing to pass you if you want to do some 'one on one studying' with me."

Noel blushed as his teacher slowly approached him and replied, "I would love to, Mr. Fitz."

"Please call me, Ezra," Fitz whispered just before filling the space between their lips as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Noel grabbed onto Ezra's muscular back as he fought for dominance. Ezra started untying his tie and Noel assisted him in pulling it over his head as they paused their make out session for a few seconds. Ezra pulled Noel's shirt over his head and admired the teen's muscular physique. He sucked on Noel's nipples and licked his muscular chest. Ezra moved to the side and breathed in the manly aroma from Noel's hairy armpits. He gave them a kiss before gliding his tongue down his student's abs. Noel let out a grunt and continue to strip Ezra by unbuttoning and taking off his shirt.

Ezra worked his way down Noel's body with his tongue and paused at his bellybutton. He stuck his tongue in and out as Noel wriggled in pleasure and held on to Fitz's hair. Ezra pulled down Noel's pants and boxers. He breathed in the sweat coming from Noel's pubic hair and admired his thick penis which was growing in front of his eyes. He looked up into Noel's eyes and Noel gave him a nod of approval.

Ezra pulled back the foreskin on Noel's 7 inch meat and teased the head with his tongue. Noel groaned and grabbed Mr. Fitz's head and pushed it all the way down his dick. Ezra let out a gag as he came back up for air.

"How does it taste?" Noel asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Ezra replied as he leaned in and kissed Noel letting the boy taste his cock. Ezra pulled off his pants and revealed he was wearing no underwear. He pushed Noel to his knees and stuck his 7 and a half inch dick into Noel's eager mouth.

"Ahhhh your mouth is so warm against my huge dick," he said as Noel went up and down on his dick. After a few minutes of oral, Ezra just wanted to fuck the jock's tight asshole. He pulled him off his knees and spread him over his desk. Ezra got out the lube he kept in his desk and poured some between Noel's hairy butt cheeks. Ezra prepared him a little by sticking in two fingers and played around with the nice hole. Then, he put on a condom and stuck his hard pole into the waiting hole. Noel groaned as he was penetrated.

"You like that don't you, you dirty boy," taunted Ezra.

"Yeah, I love your huge cock so much Mr. Fitz," replied Noel submissively.

Ezra loved seeing the cute boy's face cringe with pleasure as he thrusted his hard on in and out. Noel continued to jack himself off in pleasure and could not believe he was having sex with his hunky teacher on his desk.

As both men slowly reached their climax, Noel groaned and Ezra could feel his asshole get tighter as he clenched and his penis shot his load all over his stomach. Ezra put his hand over Noel's mouth to soften his moans in case anyone in the halls heard them. Ezra pulled out of Noel's hole and Noel got to his knees with his mouth open. Ezra jacked himself off and came all over Noel's handsome face.

Ezra leaned in for a kiss before they both cleaned up and got dressed for their next class.

"Have fun in lacrosse, Noel," Ezra said with a wink as Noel left the classroom.

"Thanks, Mr. Fitz," Ezra replied, "Maybe you could tutor me later, this session was really beneficial for me."


End file.
